Lost Angels
by shannyfish
Summary: Sequel to FUTURE CHILDREN.
1. Lost Again...

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Lost Angels"  
sequel to "Future Children"-second in the trilogy.  
  
  
  
"We didn't make it! Noel shouted as the event horizon of the stargate disengaged. Noel started to cry when she realized the only way home was gone. Jessica put the three year old girl down on the ramp and stared in shock at the empty center of the naquada quartz shone stargate.  
  
"Oh no," Jessica said quietly. The others had made it through, back to their own lives and reality. Jessica and Noel were soon joined by SG-1, Janet Frasier, and General Hammond. "We can't go home," Jessica told them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jessica, there just wasn't enough power to keep the gate open that long," Samantha Carter explained.  
  
"I don't mind, but Noel's an only child and her dad will be missing her alot," Jessica told them.  
  
"I see," General Hammond said.  
  
"Am I staying here with Great-Grandpa, Jessie?" Noel asked walking down the stargate ramp away from her hope of going home.  
  
"Yes Noel you are," General Hammond answered for Jessica.  
  
"We can?" Jessica asked surprised.  
  
"What'd ya think?" Jack asked. "We couldn't just push you through the stargate to some random planet."  
  
"Where will we stay?" Noel asked.  
  
"We'll have to talk about that," General Hammond explained. "For now you two can keep using the temporary quarters."  
  
"Okay General Hammond," Jessie said saluting him, them Noel quickly saluted him, too.   
  
"You don't have to salute me," Hammond told the two girls.  
  
"Come on, if it's alright with the general we'll go get some food off base?" Carter told them.  
  
"Of course, but be sure to be back tommorrow," he told them.  
  
"Tommorrow?" Carter asked confused.  
  
"Yes. You do have an apartment, so use it."  
  
"General I have one bed not three," she explained.  
  
"You have a couch?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"That's really all you need, and that's an order major."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are we going?" Noel asked Sam Carter.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Noel," Jessica told her.  
  
"We're going to wherever you two want to go actually."  
  
"Really?" Noel asked.  
  
"We can?" Jessica added.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is there to go?" Jessica asked Samantha Carter.  
  
"Well, there's all kinds of places to go. There's bowling, movies, and there's fast food."  
  
"I'm not good at bowling," Jessica told her. "I can do quantum physics, but not bowling!"  
  
"That's okay, I don't remember the last time I went bowling," Sam told them, "probably with Mark and Dad."  
  
"Uncle Mark?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know what bowling is!" Noel informed them.  
  
"That's okay," Jessica told her.  
  
"How about dinner and a movie?" Sam asked them.  
  
"That sounds good," Jessica said.  
  
"Okay," Noel added.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	2. Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate Sg-1, Showtime and MGM do. : )  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Lost Angels"  
sequel to "Future Children"-second in trilogy.  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The phone at Sam's apartment rang as she was carrying Noel in with Jessica right behind her. Sam put Noel down on the couch and picked up the phone before the answering machine came on. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Sam did you just get home?" Jack O'Neill asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I took Jessica and Noel out to dinner and a movie."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"A.I.:Artificial Intelligence, it was interesting."  
  
"Who picked it?"  
  
"The girls."  
  
"Oh, well I'll see you tommorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"The colonel checking up on us. Okay time for bed, let's go." Samantha Carter said as she took Jessica to get a makeshift pajama nightgown and pulled one for the sleeping Noel. Then carefully undressed Noel and put her shirt they were using as a nightgown. Pulling out extra pillows and blankets and after moving Noel, she managed to make the couch into a bed. Jessica crawled into the bed and Samantha put Noel next to Jessica, she covered them up and waited for Jessica to fall asleep before leaving. "Goodnight," she said softly before quietly going to her room.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
In the middle of the night Samantha Carter woke up to the screams of Jessica Carter and Noel Hammond as outside it poured and thunder and lightning clapped. The two girls ran down the hallway and into Samantha's room as she was getting out of bed to check on them. They looked so scared, "are you two okay?" she asked them. They nodded, but didn't leave the room.  
  
"Can we sleep in here, please?" Noel asked.  
  
"Okay, okay. In the bed let's go," she said as she helped them into her bed. "Aren't you two used to the weather?"  
  
"No, we lived in the SGC, not an apartment or house," Jessica told her mother.  
  
"Oh," Sam Carter simply said.  
  
"Yes, we usually only go home for the holidays...well not always," Noel said.  
  
"ONly if we're lucky," Jessica said.  
  
"I miss my daddy," Noel told them thinking of home.  
  
"Don't worry, Noel."  
  
"But what if we can't get home?" Noel asked worried.  
  
"You will," Sam blurted out.  
  
"I will?" Noel asked exited.  
  
"Yes, well we don't know that for sure, yet," Jessica told Noel.  
  
"But...but your mommy said that I could go home," Noel told Jessica.  
  
"Don't you think we can do it?" Sam asked Jessica.  
  
"Of course, but she doesn't need to get that worked up in case she doesn't get to go home," Jessica said.  
  
"Don't worry, Jessie, I won't be very, very sad if I can't go home," Noel told her. "I've got you and great-grandpa and Cassie, too."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Colonel Maybourne

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Lost Angels"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The storm ended only after Samantha Carter had driven back to Cheyanne Mountain Complex with the kids hiding under a blanket the entire time. When they entered the comples the girls were given badges and were left with Janet Frasier while Sam went to a meeting. Jessica and Noel watched quietly as Doctor Frasier went about her duties in the infirmary. The phone rang and Doctor Frasier answered it, soon she was off the phone and approached the girls. "I have to go to that meeting with Sam," she told them.  
  
"Can we come, too?" Noel asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, so I'm going to take you to the lab to stay with Sgt. Siler."  
  
The girls sat quietly in the lab just as they had done in the infirmary. Siler, who they had been left with had said nothing and just continually worked on a problem he had on the white board, but after an hour of staring at the problem that Siler got up and stood next to Siler. She picked up one of the markers, a purple one to contrast the black that the problem was written in, underneath the problem she wrote the problem out again, but in a different language. She finished the problem in the purple and then translated what she had figured out into english in the black marker. "Finished!" Jessica told him setting down the black marker.  
  
"Uh...how? How? I got to go tell some of the other scientists!" he said running out of the lab.   
  
"He left us unattended," Noel said.  
  
"Let's go find someone more responsible, then." So, the two girls left the lab and headed towards General Hammond's office. He wasn't in, but they found the meeting in the next room. Jessica knocked on the door and waited with Noel. "Enter," was all they needed before they opened the door to find the general, SG-1, Doctor Frasier, and some other military men. "What are you two little ladies doing here?" General Hammond asked them as they approached the table.  
  
"Doctor Frasier had to come here, so we stayed with Sgt. Siler, but then he just ran out on us," Jessica explained.  
  
"Why did he run out?" Frasier asked shocked at the scientist's actions.  
  
"Because he took too long on his homework problem, so Jessie solved it," Noel told them.  
  
"You solved it?" Carter asked amazed.  
  
"Yes," Jessica told her.  
  
"You can go home, then."  
  
"How?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"She solved the equation."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
General Hammond's office was filled with SG-1, Doctor Frasier, and the military men's loud shouting voices. "Now quiet down!" General Hammond shouted to all of the people in his office. The room was suddenlly quiet. "I will answer everyone's questions as long as everyone stays quiet."  
  
"Who's children are they?" one of the military men asked.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask the girls?" Frasier asked them.  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea. Colonel O'Neill let the girls in, would you?" General Hammond commanded.  
  
"Yes, sir," Colonel O'Neill said opening the door. "Jessie, Noel come in." Colonel O'Neill called them in and they walked unto the crowded office.   
  
"Jessica, these men have some questions for you, but perhaps you can answer them by giving us a few basic pieces of information such as: full name, birthdate, where you were born, who your parents are, and something special about yourself," General Hammond suggested.  
  
Jessica took a step forward and put her hands behind her back. "My name is Jessica Ann O'Neill. I was born on November 11, 2006. I was born at the Cheyanne Mountain Complex in Colorado. My parents are Colonel Jack O'Neill and Doctor Samantha Carter. And as for me I enjoy reading science reference text books, solving quantum physics equations, and speaking eleven ancient and modern languages in my spare time."  
  
"Thank you Jessica," General Hammond told her. "Noel would you mind doing the same thing?"  
  
"No, of course not great grandpa," Noel said. "My name is Noel Marie Hammond. I was born in the Cheyanne Mountain Complex in Colorado. My mother was Anna Marie Hammond who died during childbirth. My father is Tyler Hammond. I am three and I already know how to speak and write ancient egyptian and irish gaelic. Was that okay?"  
  
"Yes, that was perfect."  
  
"How did they get here?" Colonel Maybourne asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Because it's my job to collect information about the stargate and the alien races on the other side of the gate," he explained.  
  
"Actually, they're not on the other side of the stargate, right Jessie?" Noel asked.  
  
"Right. The stargate is part of a vast network of rings that transports people to other planets and in some cases, even ships."  
  
"Well I can see you know a lot about the gate," he tols her. "So, why don't you tell me how you got here?"  
  
"What's your name?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Colonel Maybourne, NID."  
  
"Oh, so you're the snake from the NID."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"My father, mother, and basically everyone at the SGC."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked glancing at the SGC personnel in Hammond's office and stopping at Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"What? I wouldn't lie to my own daughter," he told Maybourne with a smile on his face.  
  
"Okay, Maybourne. I mean Colonel snake of the NID, I'll tell you where we got here from. We got here through the stargate."  
  
"Oh, that was NOT the answer I was looking for," he told her.  
  
"It wasn't?" Jessica asked innocently.  
  
"No. What events brought you here?" Maybourne asked, this time using the words he used carefully.  
  
"Well, first I used a laptop to download coordinates and then dialed a planet, but we wound up here instead."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Jessie paused. "Colonel Maybourne, did the government only hire you to replay events that happened that have already been gone over or was there some other USEFUL reason they hired you?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Uh huh. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners, young lady?" Maybourne asked her.  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm talking to some civilized person, I'm talking to someone who doesn't care about anyone, but himself."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Now you wouldn't want to yell that, just state the facts of how you are NOT worth talking to," Jessica told him.  
  
"I can't believe this! It's against regulations!"  
  
"How?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are not allowed to..."  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Noel asked. "Jessica's mommy is a doctor. She's a doctor of astrophysics, not a major."  
  
"At least she hasn't been for some time," Jessie said.  
  
"I want to take them into custody," Maybourne announced.  
  
"There's no way in hell!" O'Neill argued.  
  
"You're not taking them anywhere!" Sam added.  
  
"You have no orders," Hammond told Maybourne.  
  
"Retreat!" Jessie yelled to Noel and they quickly ran out of the office with everyone following. They ran down the spiral staircase, through the control room, down a corridor, and when they knew that they were reasonably ahead they ducked into a shaft. They waited for hours. By the time Sam Carter and Sgt. Siler found them, Noel was asleep and Jessica was almost asleep. Maybourne had left hours before and the SGC had been searched fully deck by deck.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. The BBQ

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Lost Angels"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
When Jessica O'Neill awoke she found herself in a bed she didn't recognize. It wasn't her mom's room, and it definately wasn't the SGC. Jessica slid out of the bed, picked up her shoes, and quietly walked to the door to peek out. She didn't hear or see anyone, so she sat down and put her shoes on. Jessica opened the door without peeking out first only to find Teal'c waiting for her. "Ah!" Jessica yelled in surprise. "Uncle Teal'c you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"At Colonel O'Neill's house."  
  
"My daddy's house? Really?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"Outside. I just came to check on you."  
  
"Well, I'm awake, so let's go!"  
  
"Follow me," Teal'c said as he turned and walked ou to the backyard. Jessica saw her dad at the BBQ, her mother with her Uncle Daniel, and General Hammond with Noel.  
  
Jack turned to see that Jessica was awake, "Jessica!"  
  
"Daddy!" Jessica ran into his arms.  
  
"It's about time! We though that Janet and Cassie were going to get here before you would wake up."  
  
"Hi mommy!" Jessica went and hugged her. "Uncle Daniel," and Jessica hugged him too.  
  
"Jessie!" Noel said happily and hugged her.  
  
"So, why are we here?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Because you can't BBQ in the SGC. Firecodes or something," Jack told her. 


	5. Siler's talk with Carter

Disclaimer:I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM does.  
  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Lost Angels"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Major Samantha Carter asked Sgt. Siler. She was showing him a computer model using the equation that Jessica had solved.  
  
"I think it's risky."  
  
"Yeah, well I think them staying here might get a little risky, too. At least it won't happen for another five years, so if it doesn't work we definately have time."  
  
"I say we see if the Stargate holds, then send the MALP through, signal to make sure that it is the correct point in the future, and then send the girls through."  
  
"Let's hope this works. Maybourne could be back at anytime with orders to take Noel and Jessie with him."  
  
"They're so cute, and so brillant too."  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe she solved that problem!"  
  
"I know! I didn't mean to leave them like that, Major. It's just that I was so excited!"  
  
"I know, and they're fine. Apparently they know the SGC very well."  
  
"It has to be hard for them. There was twenty-five or so of them and now's there's just two here."  
  
"Jessie's not worried about herself getting home, but Noel...she's an only child and if we can't get her back they're afraid that her father will be really lonely because his wife died when Noel was born."  
  
"That IS hard."  
  
"It has to also be hard for them to see people that you've known all your life and then come here and we don't know them."  
  
"It must be hard for you, Major."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You, Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Doctor Fraiser, Teal'c, and General Hammond. They are all your children."  
  
"Yeah, but it might not be our future anymore..."  
  
"But now they ARE your children. Well, at least Jessie's yours and Colonel O'Neill's daughter."  
  
"I have to find a way to get them home."  
  
"Why so soon?" Siler asked.  
  
"Why wait? They should get back so their parents don't worry."  
  
"But you can send them back at anytime. You could send them to the future months before that SGC is taken over with a warning or send them back seconds after the other kids went through. Are you afraid that if they stay something will happen?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You'd get attached and wouldn't want to send her back."  
  
"Attached? Too late for that, but I'll be fine. I got attached to Cassie and Janet adopted her."  
  
"But Jessica IS your daughter."  
  
"Not yet. Apparently if the future's the same, then I'll get married to the colonel after I leave the Air Force and have Christopher, then Jessie, and..."  
  
"Major, go home. Take Jessica and just enjoy the time you have with her." Siler walked her out of the lab turning off the machines and lights and made sure she at least got to her quarters. Siler had to go to the control room, the operator had called and said that the dialing computer seemed to not be working at 100%, so instead of telling Carter he would try to fix it first. When he entered the control room it was very empty, Siler immediately went to fix the computer. While he was underneath the consol General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill had walked down from the general's office.  
  
"How's it coming, Sgt.?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Changing a light bulb or a fuse?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"No, sir. I'm fixing the dialing computer."  
  
"Shouldn't Carter be doing this?"  
  
"Well, sir," Siler said as he finished fixing the problem. He ran a systems check, it came back that the system was back at 100%. "See I fixed it."  
  
"Good job Sgt.," General Hammond said. "Where IS Major Carter?"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Speak up Siler!" O'Neill said.  
  
"Sir, I don't know if it's my place."  
  
"Sgt. I'm ordering you." General Hammond commanded.  
  
"Well, she was in her quarters, but I think she's afraid that Jessica will be sent home and she's already attached to her."  
  
"I'm already kinda attached to her myself," O'Neill admitted. "I'll go talk to her."  
  
"Thank you Sgt.. Dismissed," Hammond waited for him to leave. "Jack, I think that maybe you AND Major Carter as well as the rest of SG-1 could use sometime off. Talk things over, and make decisions."  
  
"What? You think that Sam will have a hard time?"  
  
"Jack. You and Sam obviously have somthing between you and its natural for you both to miss Jessica. I've grown to like having Noel here. I want you and Sam to take Jessica OFF of the base and spend time together as a family until I call you to come back."  
  
"Yes, sir. What about Noel?"  
  
"She's going home with me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
Jack O'Neill went to Carter's quarters and knocked on the door. Jessie answered the door, "hi Daddy!" she said quietly.  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
"She's sleeping. She was really upset, but she said she wasn't."  
  
"Yeah, wanna go home?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, let's get Mommy and go home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Get your stuff," Colonel O'Neill entered the room and picked up Sam, cradling her, trying not to wake her up. He exited the room with Jessica close behind closing the door. They checked out of the SGC and Jack laid Sam in the backseat and helped Jessie into the passenger seat of his truck. They drove strait to Jack's house and got out. He had two guest rooms and put Sam in one. Taking her shoes and jacket off and tucked her in. He left to show Jessie her room.  
  
Later that day Janet and Cassie came over. They had gone to Sam's house and picked up some things. They had also gone to pick up some things for Jessica and groceries from the store. Janet knew that neither Sam or Jack would have much to eat in their houses, especially Jack. SG-1 seemed to almost never be able to leave the base AND all the way home. Sam had still been asleep when Janet and Cassie dropped by. "Thanks for bringing this stuff by," Jack said.  
  
"It's no problem really," Janet told him.  
  
"Come on Jessica, I'll help you put this stuff away," Cassie picked up the bags and quietly followed Jessie to her room. Cassie and Jessica began putting the clothes in the drawers and closet.  
  
"So Cassie, did your mom tell you what's going on?" Jessica asked.  
  
"A little. I still don't completely understand."  
  
"It IS complicated, and we might have changed the future in being here..."  
  
"Stop!" Cassie said cutting her off.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"At least that's proof that you are Sam's daughter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's what Sam would do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She just goes off on any subject she happens to be wrapped up in."  
  
"Guess I do that."  
  
"It's a good thing, at least sometimes it is." 


	6. Going Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, MGM and Showtime and Sci-Fi do. : )  
  
  
Stargate SG-1  
"Lost Angels"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Sam woke in a semi-dark room, in a room she did not know. She sat up and saw a clock on a night stand next to the bed. It read 8:45pm. Sam swung her legs over the edge of the after uncovering herself. She was still in her fatigues and found her boots on the floor next to the bed. Sam silently crept to the door with her boots in her left hand and opened the door slightly. She peered through the small crack to see Jessica sitting on the floor doing something on the coffee table and Colonel O'Neill sitting on the couch watching fishing TV. Sam relaxed and set the boots on the floor. She opened the door and entered the living room. "So, is this the place you kept threatening to take me, sir?" Sam asked with her hands behind her back.  
  
"Relax, Sam. No sir, no colonel. Call me Jack. And I haven't been threatening to take you anywhere. Plus, there's too many pesky fish around here. It's great! Ask Teal'c."  
  
"I've already heard the fishing story, Jack. That's why I use the word threatening."  
  
"Funny. Very funny," Jack O'Neill said as Sam Carter sat down next to him. "You know you've been asleep for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I needed it."  
  
"Sam, Janet and Cassie stopped by earlier."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?"   
  
"Janet and I decided to just let you sleep. She got some of your things, went to get Jessie some things, and went grocery shopping."****  
  
"Why did she bring my things?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"First of all your car and all of your keys were left at the SGC. Second, the general wants the three of us to play house."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and luckily we have three bedrooms."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Until Hammond calls."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he doesn't care that we're breaking regulations?..."  
  
"We're not breaking regulations!" O'Neill argued. O'Neill paused and looked down at his daughter's drawing. It was the stargate, but it was more than just a picture. It was a blue print. It was the stargate with all of the symbols and the DHD. "Come on, Jessica!"  
  
"What?" Jessica asked annoyed that she was interrupted.  
  
"It's incredible!" Sam said picking up Jessica's drawing.  
  
"No, it's not!" Jack argued.  
  
"Sir, do you know what this is?"  
  
"It's Jack."  
  
"This could mean..."  
  
"It's just the stargate and DHD, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes! But, Jessica do you have a DHD in your future?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"From where?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know," Jessie said.  
  
"Why is it SO important?" Jack asked.  
  
"It could be a key to get Jessica and Noel home."  
  
"How?" Jessica asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, yet, but it is certainly a fact that we didn't know before."  
  
"Sam, we have a DHD!" Jack said and got looks from Sam AND Jessica. "Well, not an actual DHD, it's a computer. You invented it!"  
  
"Yes, but it has flaws."  
  
"Everything has flaws!"  
  
"But things with flaws do not run correctly 100% of the time."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, it's important."  
  
"How important?"  
  
"Very important."  
  
"Okay,...but General Hammond said no working until he calls and orders us back to the mountain, and that goes for you, too, Jessica."  
  
"Why?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Because it's an order."  
  
"I see," Jessica said, " no wonder Christopher's so annoying. He thinks he's you! He thinks that he's in command and that we have to follow his orders."  
  
"It's genetic, I guess?" Jack asked her. "See, Chris is like me, you're like your mom, and the twins..."  
  
"They've got their own thing going."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Mom, Dad?" Jessica asked for her parents' attention.  
  
"Yes, Jessie?" Jack asked.  
  
"Can we go out?"  
  
"That's a great idea, Jessica," Sam told her daughter. "Why don't we go out and do something, Jack?"  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do?" Jack O'Neill asked.  
  
"Bowling," Jessica told her dad.  
  
"Bowling?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"Sounds great! It's too late for bowling, but we can go cosmic bowling," Jack informed them.  
  
"Can we please eat?" Sam asked.  
  
"When we get there. They have food at bowling allies."  
  
"If you call it food."  
  
"Can we call Aunt Janet?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Yeah, see if she, Cassie, Daniel, and Teal'c can come." Jack got on the phone as he watched Sam disapear into her room. Jack looked over at Jessica who was rolling up her drawing. She was wearing long black sparkly jeans, a 3/4 length round scoop black shirt with silver stars. She was also wearing black socks, but he didn't see her shoes by the table. He was still waiting for Daniel to answer the phone. "Jessie, jacket and shoes." He watched as his daughter put her things in her room and emerged from her room with her black jacket. She sat down and put her shoes on. "Hey Danny, wanna come cosmic bowling?...yeah...yeah...okay. See you there," Jack continued to dial the next number on his list. He was calling Teal'c. "Hey Buddy! You wanna come do a little bowling?...no? Come on, Teal'c! Okay, yeah...bye." Jack dialed the last number on his list, Janet Frasier. "Hey Cassie! Wanna go cosmic bowling?...yeah?...ask your mom. Yeah, I'll hold on..." Jack looked up to see Jessica had paper and a pencil at the coffee table again. He heard a door close and saw that Sam had changed into blue jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Jack looked down at his own clothes and decided that he'd better get a jacket before they left. Finally Cassie came back on the phone, "okay, then we'll see you in a while...yeah that'll be great. Bye Cassie."  
  
"Who's coming?" Sam asked.  
  
"Daniel, Janet, and Cassie. Teal'c can't come, he's going to visit his family."  
  
"So, we ready?"  
  
"Jessie?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just a minute...there done!"  
  
"Jessie, WHAT is that?"  
  
"It's...well...nevermind."  
  
"Jessica?" Sam asked as she picked up the drawing. She took a minute to examine the drawing. It was a place, a place on another planet. It looked familar. Obviously technologically advanced. There were people...what planet was this?  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked."  
  
"It can't be!" Sam said as she realized what planet Jessica had drawn.  
  
"What?!" Jack asked frustrated.  
  
"Jessica, have you SEEN this place? It looked just like this?" Sam asked her daughter.  
  
"Yes, it's wonderful!"  
  
"Sam! Where?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's Tollana!"  
  
"The Tollan? They're gone! The Goa'uld wiped them out! Tannith was there and he had the Tollan Curia around his little finger! They had Omoc killed!" Jack told her.  
  
"Maybe the Tollan aren't completely gone..." Sam said thinking about when they were last there.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Going Home...

TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
  
"What are you two doing?" Jack O'Neill asked Sam Carter and Sgt. Siler. They were typing in commands into the dialing computer. Soon Janet Frasier brought Jessica and Noel into the control room. They were both dressed in their new clothes and packed. "What's going on?"  
  
"They're going home," General Hammond told O'Neill as he joined the group in the control room followed by Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c.   
  
"And when was anyone going to tell me?"  
  
"There was a memo," Jessica said.  
  
"I'm not getting my memos!"  
  
"We have to go home now," Noel said.  
  
"We're ready," Sam told the group that had formed in the control room.  
  
"Start dialing," Hammond said.  
  
"Sgt., can you?" Sam asked.  
  
"Of course, Major."  
  
"Bye Uncle Daniel!" Noel said as she and Jessica hugged him.  
  
"We'll miss you," Daniel said.  
  
"We'll be here...soon enough," Jessica told him.  
  
Jessica and Noel said goodbye to everyone except the general and Jessica's parents. Noel, General Hammond, Jessica, Sam, and Jack entered the gate room. The gate had almost finished dialing. The wormhole engaged and then the event horizon settled in the middle of the stargate. Sam entered the GDO code given by Jessica and then Jack threw a radio set on the same frequency of the radio he had. He pushed the button on the radio. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill of the SGC...2001...calling...my...self...I guess."  
  
"This is Doctor Samantha O'Neill. Will I do Colonel?" came a voice of a much older and married Samantha Carter.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have my daughter, would you?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"And Noel Hammond?"  
  
"Actually yes, but..."  
  
"How do you know it's the correct place to drop them off?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For crying out loud!" came Jack O'Neill of the future, "It's 2016 here!"  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Jessica said taking the radio from Colonel O'Neill.  
  
"Hi Starlight, you two okay?" the voice through the radio asked.  
  
"Starlight and Little Star are ten for ten, do you read?"  
  
"We read. We're waiting for you both."  
  
"WHAT are you talking about?" Colonel O'Neill asked Jessie.  
  
"That's OUR home. We have to leave. I just confirmed it, that's how I know," Jessica told him.  
  
"Some kind of code?" he asked her.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"We'll miss you!" Sam said kneeling down hugging Jessica. She was crying.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Mommy," Jessica said smiling at the younger version of her mom. "Love you!"  
  
"Love you, too!"  
  
"Jessie," Jack called pulling Jessica into his arms. "I love you!" A tear came down Colonel O'Neill's face.  
  
"Remember what you taught Christopher, soliders never cry." Jessica wiped his tears away.  
  
"That's not true, it's okay to cry sometimes."  
  
"Goodbye Great-Grandpa!" Noel told him crying into his arms. "I love you! I'll miss you lots!"  
  
"I'll miss you too, Sweetie," Hammond told her. "But until I see you again you'll be right here," he told her pointing to his heart.  
  
"Then you'll be in my heart always?" Noel asked.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Come on, Noel," Jessica said taking Noel's hand. "We're going home!" They started up the ramp to the stargate. Sam, Jack, and the general watched from the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Goodbye," Sam said quietly. Jack O'Neill had her close to him as they watched the girls walk into the event horizon. The event horizon began to lose its integrity. "What? What's going on?" Sam askd confused. Jessica looked back and let go of Noel.  
  
"Daddy!" Jessica called. Sam and Jack immediately ran to the disapearing event horizon.   
  
Hammond had the radio, "This is General Hammond what is your status?"  
  
"This is Doctor O'Neill, sir. We've got Noel. Where's Jessica?"  
  
"There seems to be a problem."  
  
Jessica seemed stuck between times. "They can't see her?" Sam Carter asked.  
  
"Can you see her?" Hammond asked over the radio.  
  
"No."  
  
"Negative, Major."  
  
"Jessica?" the wormhole would disapear at any minute.  
  
"Mommy!" Jessica screamed reaching out her hand.  
  
"Damn this!" Colonel O'Neill said as he reached into the event horizon and pulled what he hoped was his daughter's arm. The power suddenlly went down, all the power. "General?" Jack called into the darkness, he had fallen when the power had gone off.  
  
"Colonel?" the general responded.  
  
"Carter?" he waited, but no response came. "Sam?!"  
  
"Colonel?" she called weakly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't move, that's an order."  
  
"What about Jessica?"  
  
"Oh! Jessie! JESSICA O'NEILL!?" Jack called trying to move around in the dark.  
  
"Where's the emergency lighting?" Sam asked franic since her daughter hadn't answered.  
  
The emergency lighting came on only seconds before full power came back online. O'Neill spotted Jessica, she had fallen backwards, she was half on either side of the stargate. "Jessica?" Sam called when she saw her. The general had gone to Sam's side to keep her from moving.  
  
"Medical teams to the embarkation room!" the gate operator announced.  
  
Minutes later Janet Frasier and her medical team arrived to the embarkation room and were checking Sam and Jessica. Sam had fallen during the blackout and had bruises, and had slightly sprained her lefy ankle. Jessica on the other hand was unconscious, the back of her head was bruised from the fall, and Janet had to run some more tests to find out if there was something else wrong.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Are they okay?" Colonel O'Neill asked as Doctor Janet Frasier walked out of the infirmary.  
  
"They'll both be fine," Doctor Frasier said. "Sam just needs to try not to move around too much. Jessica is conscious, a few bruises, and a slight concussion. She just needs some rest that's all."  
  
"Can we see them?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Of course," Janet said and let Jack and the general enter the infirmary. They found Sam and Jessica together. Sam was lying next to Jessica in her bed.  
  
"How are you both feeling?" Hammond asked.  
  
"We'll be fine, sir," Sam answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, then I'll see all of you later."  
  
Jack sat on the other side of Jessica on the bed, "don't you know that you're not suppose to scare me like that?"  
  
"Sorry sir...Jack," Sam said smiling.  
  
"Sorry Daddy," Jessica said.   
  
"I love you both," Jack said as he pulled Jessica and Sam to him, kissing them both on the forehead.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Sam asked.  
  
"Home?" Jessie asked them.  
  
"Home. But that doesn't mean we're giving up," Jack told her.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go home, then," Sam said as Jack helped them both out and off to Jack's house.  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END OF "LOST ANGELS"  
  
Next and final in the "Future Children" Series is "Jessica". : )  
  
innocent choir girl 


End file.
